Las ondas de las aguas
by Bakavola
Summary: ** One Shot **El amor prohibido es el más agridulce, pero el que más se disfruta / Lancelot x Lady Nimue / EXPLÍCITO


**Las ondas de las aguas.**

 **One Shot**

La repentina lluvia cayó densa sin medida sobre los cuatro exhaustos caballeros. El cansancio y fatiga no les hacía justicia. Se les nublaba la vista por sobre las ranuras de sus cascos, sus escarpes se hundían en la mezcla de lodo sobre el camino y la armadura se convertía en una carga más que fiel aliada y compañera. El gruñido descontento de uno de ellos no tardó en llegar, mientras su grito se ahogaba en el estruendoso sonido del agua al caer sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Os maldigo clima! - refunfuñó el caballero rojo en exclamación gutural, alzando su guantelete en puño hacia los cielos.

\- Dejad la caña y apresuraos la marcha gilipollas - le reprendió la caballero púrpura, exhausta, igual o más que el primero.

\- Parad la pelea, por favor.. - dijo el caballero plateado, el más joven y mediador de los cuatro.

\- ¡Calla chaval!, que no estaríamos a pie de no ser por tu negligencia - Le sentenció Sir Gawain, completamente fúrico - si hubieras amarrado a los caballos ¡hace siglos hubiéramos llegado a Camelot!.

\- Calla de una vez - sentenció el caballero de ébano - ni las putas del burdel se quejan tanto como tú.

\- Exclamó Sir Lancelot del lago, el más leal y correcto de los caballeros de la mesa redonda - se bufó Sir Percival.

\- ¡Padre, Jeeez! - dijo Sir. Galahad, abochornado.

\- Y el más ardiente - exclamó después lancelot con orgullo, acompañando la burla - La practica hace al maestro.

\- ¡Ya paren, por piedad! - imploró Galahad, con ambos guanteletes sobre sus oídos, apresurando el paso para alejarse de aquellos tres - ¡Voy a tener pesadillas!

Los tres compañeros rieron al unísono mientras uno de ellos caminaba con un claro descontento reflejado en el rostro. Estaban regresando de las guerrillas en la Guardia Dolorosa, ahora llamada Guardia Gozosa bautizada por Lancelot triunfal. Aspiraban grandes recompensas al llegar, Lancelot por sobre todos. Por fin asentar su posición a ser parte de la corte del Rey era por lo que había estado esperando todos estos años.

En la lejanía la lluvia comenzaba a amainar, sobre las crestas de las montañas el atardecer en el horizonte les iluminaba la vista de las enormes puertas de entrada a Camelot. El caballero rojo no tardó en apresurar el paso con impaciencia.

\- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Gawain - ¡Me debes una buena yegua Lancelot! - le gritó en advertencia. Él ya empezaba a trotar, adelantándose con anhelo a su llegada.

\- Que sean dos - le siguió Percival.

\- A vos os daré un Semental. - le corrigió.

La gata púrpura se giró de golpe, amenazandolo al sostener el mango de su espada.

\- No me provoques, listillo - musitó con obvia irritación.

Lancelot entonces le dió una mirada burlona al pasar de ella, al tiempo que Galahad se pasaba un guantelete por sobre el casco con exasperación. De repente, el palpitar del mango sobre su cintura le hizo parar en seco. Su hijo le miró extrañado.

 _\- Arondight_.. - susurró apenas. Con evidente sorpresa.

\- ¿Todo bien, padre? - preguntó el ojos ámbar, caminando hasta quedar a su altura.

Lancelot entrecerró los ojos. Su mirada se ensombreció, ladeó el rostro en dirección contraria, buscando lo que en algún lugar le estaba llamando.

\- Ve a casa Galahad - le ordenó sin mirarle - No os prometo llegar pronto

Lancelot se desvió del camino y antes de que Galahad le pudiera replicar, el ebano ya había desaparecido en algún recoveco del Bosque Encantado.

\- " _La dama del lago " -_ se dijo así mismo mientras su pecho se oprimía.

No hablaba nunca sobre ella, evitaba mencionarla, como si fuera una herida demasiado tierna para tocar. Lancelot atravesaba a zancadas olímpicas el maldito bosque, ansioso y no de encontrarse con ella. Jugueteó sus dedos de su mano derecha sólo para cerciorarse que el anillo que le había dado seguía ahí. "Eso te protegerá de cualquier encantamiento", le dijo, ¿pero acaso también le protegería del encantamiento que ella le había impuesto ya?. El caballero de ébano resopló dolido. No podía odiarla, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre le había protegido.

Con impaciencia removió los arbustos del frondoso bosque. Arondight comenzó a brillar, indicando que estaba cerca. El sonido del crujir de sus escarpes apresurando el paso se escuchaban por sobre la infinidad del bosque. Hasta que por fin, tras ladear un par más de frondosos arbustos, la encontró.

 _\- Sir Lancelot du Lac_ \- dijo ella.

 _\- La-Lady Nimue Vivia_ n - tartamudeo él, perplejo.

Lancelot bajó la mirada, posando una rodilla sobre el suelo en reverencia.

Frente a él, un ojo de agua transparente y cristalino resguardaba el cuerpo desnudo de Lady Nimue. La luz de la luna le reflejaban dandole el toque místico. De espaldas, Nimue colocaba sus manos en cuenco, mojandose la parte superior expuesta. Lancelot entonces maldijo las gotas que recorrían la curvatura de su cuerpo.

\- De pie caballero - dijo amablemente. Lancelot obedeció - ¿Que tal las cruzadas?

\- De muerte - dijo él.

Lancelot incómodo, coloco ambas manos sobre su espalda recta. Nimue giró para mirarle, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quitaos el casco - ordenó - quiero ver su rostro.

Él obedeció apenas. Maldijo por lo bajo. Tenerla enfrente justo como vino al mundo lo estaba torturando. Sus ojos escarlata traicioneros, no podía evitar mirar cada longitud de su piel.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha por su cometido.

\- ¿Os gusta lo que ve, caballero? - dijo con picardía.

Nimue comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Lancelot se vio atrapado por la escena.

\- Por supuesto - alcanzó a decir. Ella se acercó más.

\- ¿Me deseas, caballero? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Por supuesto - volvió a responder.

Al quedar frente a frente, Nimue posó sus manos sobre su frío pecho de metal, se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo, entrecerró sus ojos y le dió un suave beso.

\- ¿Quieres... tomarme?... - le susurró entre sus labios.

El caballero entonces le tomó gentilmente de los hombros, dejándola apenas, ella parpadeó confundida.

\- Prescindir del cortejo - le dijo Lancelot - Eres una deidad.

\- ¡Oh por favor! - exclamó ella con obvio enojo - ¡Por cuantas doncellas no ha pasado tu espada!

\- Doncellas no, putas sí. - le corrigió - Son menos problemáticas y más cooperativas. - dijo en tono inexpresivo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Cobarde - le replicó.

\- Caballero - volvió a corregir.

\- Simplemente no tienes las agallas - remató

¿Acaso era un reto lo que había escuchado?

\- _Mi Lady.._ \- suspiró con molestia, aflojando su agarre para masajearse su sien con el guantelete - Le respeto tanto... que no puedo imaginar tocarla.

Lady Nimue le miró dolida, abrazándose así misma tratando de tapar su desnudez.

\- Mentiras - dijo por lo bajo - No te atraigo en lo absoluto.

Lancelot se sorprendió de la acusación. Mirándola frente suyo tan acongojada le dolió sobremanera. Con una mano sostuvo su delicada barbilla, atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

\- _Mi lady..._ -Le hablo. Nimue le miro hipnotizada- La _deseo_ desde que tengo memoria - confesó, ella jadeo de la impresión - La tomaría _aqui mismo_ … de no ser que me es prohibido tocarla. No sin su consentimiento.

\- Tómame entonces - le ordenó de repente, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa - Si no lo haces tú, te tomaré yo a ti.

Lancelot sonrió ahogando su risa interna. Su determinación habían aumentado su líbido. Y su sentido del humor tambien.

\- ¿Usted va a tomarme... a mí? - preguntó con evidente interés. Alzando una de sus cejas, burlón.

\- Sólo observame - le anunció ella.

Le empujo hasta que su espalda chocara contra el tronco más cercano. Nimue comenzó quitando sus guanteletes, los brazales, los quijotes y de ultimo la armadura. Sólo entonces sus ojos se perdieron en su pecho fornido. Sus manos instintivamente le acariciaron su pelo aterciopelado, casi al instante ella sintió la humedad entre sus piernas, así que las apretó. Lancelot sonrió con lujuria, estaba observándola en todo momento.

\- Recuestate - le ordenó. Él obedeció sin chistar.

A horcajadas se acomodó sobre él, posando una mano sobre su fuertes pectorales y con la otra sosteniendo temblorosa la enormidad de su erección, tratando de ajustar la punta hacia su entrada. Ella tragó en seco con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que contemplaba una majestuosa virilidad, no estaba muy segura de que podría con ello, sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones contrariarla. No sabía si tenía ansiedad de tenerlo allí tumbado sólo para ella o miedo por ser su primera vez. Lancelot entonces le miró expectante. Su lentitud era insoportable, así que impaciente, sostuvo fuertemente de sus caderas, sorprendiendola, ganó impulso y de una embestida la penetró de súbito. Nimue se ahogó en su aliento, arqueo la espalda hacia atrás, totalmente empalada. Lancelot entonces sonrió satisfecho por su cometido.

\- ¿Os he sorprendido mi Lady? - gruño con excitación - Creí usted me tomaría.

\- N-no.. _ah_ … cla-ro…que _um_ … no - no podía articular palabra, sentía le faltaba el aliento.

Totalmente hundido en ella, sentía su palpitar envolverle el miembro, era tan estrecha y tan caliente que si no se concentraba acabaría ahí mismo.

 _\- Muévete_ \- le ordenó roncó. Ella obedeció por inercia.

Comenzó oscilando rítmicamente sus caderas, adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y atras. Completamente llena, sentía su longitud topar en sus paredes cada que se movía, sus manos fuertemente apoyadas sobre su pecho le daban el soporte necesario para el va y ven que él, con sus manos en sus glúteos, le proporcionaba. Nimue era un constante coro de jadeos de inmenso placer y Lancelot estaba gustoso de oirlos. La repetición de su balanceo le resultaba hipnótica, pero no quería acabar así. Iba a torturarla, iba a castigarla, ella pagaría por su demanda, eso era seguro.

De un tirón la elevó, saliendo de ella para luego con su fuerte mano doblar su espalda hacia delante, dejándola empinada completamente.

\- Separa las piernas - dijo excitado, estas se abrieron como si tuvieran vida propia.

Lancelot sonrió triunfante para entrar en ella de un sólo golpe, provocando un placer indescriptible. Su baile comenzó rápido para después ralentizarse. Cada vez más lento, aminorando la marcha, como si fuera a parar en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué lo hacía?.

\- ¿Más? - le escuchó decir

Nimue se sonrojó de súbito, pero su mente no podía carburar lo que le exigía que contestara. Él continuaba bailando dentro de ella con lentitud, la necesidad de apresurar el paso y la enorme presión en su vientre bajo la obligaron a contestar.

\- S- sí… _ah._. quiero más.. - contestó a duras penas. Él volvió a preguntar

\- ¿Qué más quieres? - insistió.

\- Más.. _ah_... ¡dame más!

Sus palabras avivaron su deseo y comenzó a moverse deprisa. Cada vez más rápido, más profundo y más fuerte. Nimue se sentía débil, pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Él lo sintió y la agarró de la cintura para sostenerla mientras continuaba sus incesantes y rápidos movimientos en su interior.

El clímax no tardó en asomarse, haciéndolos sentir la inmensidad del placer. Poco después él se dejó caer, apoyándose sobre su espalda. Tampoco tardó mucho para que ella despertara de su letargo, sintiéndose aplastada.

\- ¡Pesas! - se quejó ella.

Lancelot sonrió por lo bajo, giró y se desplomó sobre la yerba, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cuello y cerrando sus ojos mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Aun boca abajo, Nimue le contempló: sereno y apacible.

\- ¿Fue un sueño? - le preguntó.

Él abrió un ojo para verla por sobre su rabillo sólo para contemplar sus mejillas enrojecidas por el acto. Ese bochorno le daba cierto toque de inocencia. Lancelot se mordió el labio por el pensamiento, ¡por piedad, acababan de hacerlo!, aun así él ya sentía la necesidad de volver a tomarla.

\- ¿Lanzarote? - susurró ella

\- ¿Os parece que nuestra desnudez es un sueño? - dijo él, mientras le miraba furtivamente.

Nimue se sonrojó por el acecho. Incorporó sólo medio cuerpo para luego dejarse caer encima de él, mirándolo frente a frente.

 _\- Le amo, Sir Lancelo_ t - le susurró apenas.

 _\- Le amo más, Lady Nimue. -_ le contestó sinceramente, mientras le proporcionaba un beso sobre sus labios.

Bajo la luz de la luna, se escondían los dos amantes. Sólo las ondas del agua podían encontrarlos. Pues durante ese momento, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de nada más.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _Antes que nada, quisiera aclarar:_

 _\- Para poder recrear una historia me tomo la molestia de investigar y complementar los caracteres originales a mis ships. Lancelot en la historia era un hombre famoso por salvar damiselas en peligro, por eso se me figuró un Shadow más furtivo, más seductor. Mientras que Lady Nimue la asocian tanto benevolente como malevola, así que se me ocurrió recrear a una Amy más decidida y erótica._

 _\- Hice lo que en mis posibilidades dieron para tratar de mandarlos a la edad medieval, con respecto al parlamento de cada uno, trate de absorber el idioma, es dificil, pero ahí vamos :)_

 _\- Lo hice corto, pero conciso, claro y sin tretas. Inclusive si tiene buenas opiniones posiblemente (posiblemente) pueda hacer un fic entero. Me haría a la labor._

 _\- Por cierto, FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN jujujuju Por mi parte es todo. Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que su opinión vale mil para mí. :) ¡Saludos cordiales!_


End file.
